Im Yours
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: While working for Sesshomaru Mirokus smooth moves & non asked for adivce has Sesshomaru looking to Kagome! While this is going on Inuyasha wants to propose to Kikyo, and while that's going Miroku is after Sango! Silly monk with is smooth moves.
1. I'm Your Morning

**well you done, done me and you bet I felt it..**

Miroku woke up with a smile, he loved being himself. He went to his bathroom, it was an all white bathroom. White tile, white old style sink, white towels with his name written on them. He brushed his teeth and smiled in the mirror. He found his suit and placed it on. He loved his work, he loved his friends. After getting dressed he went down the stairs of his beach side condo. In his kitchen his coffee pot had already made his morning cup of coffee. He placed the hot coffee in a to go up and grabbed his neatly placed brief case, not that he really needed a brief case. Out the door he went, he check his watch and then looked up at the bright sunny sky.

"Good day for a small walk"

Miroku would often walk half way to work before grabbing a cab, but only if it was a nice day outside. If it was not he would drive. Miroku headed down the street, he grabbed a news paper as he always did and smiled and waved and people passing by, as he often did. He had a feeling today was going to be a great day.

The cool wind blew and he felt it in his hair.

"Taxi!" He yelled, waving the hand that held his brief case, that only held a news paper.

"Where to sir?" The taxi that had stopped asked,

"To the Toga building please" Miroku asked as he stepped into the cab "Yes sir"

He liked being called sir. Miroku pulled out his cell and smiled "Ah for my morning call"

The cab drive look at Miroku in the rear view mirror. Miroku dialed the number and placed it to his ear...

Sango was rushing as always. Her alarm had not gone off and her roommate Kagome had already left. Sango's hair was in a low loose pony tail, it was falling as she ran down the stairs. As she ran down she heard the phone ring, she thought it might be Kagome called to ask were she was,

"Hello" She said picking up her cell phone,

"Well hello my dear Sango"

"Ugh not now miroku I'm late" Sango rolled her eyes and she grabbed her purse and put on her shoes.

"My dear Sango you hurt me, I always call you in the morning"

"Yeah and I don't why I answer" Sango said as she shut and locked her front door.

"Look I got to go, shoot" Sango dropped her purse "Bye Miroku" She said in an annoyed tone and then hung up. Sango bent over and picked up her phone and placed it in her purse. She turned around and blew her bangs from her face.

Sango sighed, there at the bottom of the stairs was a taxi, and standing by the taxi was the man in which she was just speaking to. "Need a ride dear Sango?"

Miroku had told the cabbie to drive him to her and Kagome's apartment after hearing she was late.

"Miroku" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Come on, I promise no tricks" He said with a bright smile,

"Grrr fine, but no tricks"

Miroku open the door and let Sango get in, he soon got in a sat next to her. The taxi then drove off, taking the two to their job.

The taxi arrived "Here y'all go"

"Thank you my good sir" Miroku paid the man and got out and then waited for Sango "Thanks for the ride" She said as she hurried by him. Miroku patted his tie and rushed to keep up with her pace "It's a start" He said, she looked at him as they headed to an elevator "What?"

"Our first date was a car ride, and you even let me pay" He said with a smirk. Sango glared at him before entering the elevator "Not a date Miroku"

"Perhaps you will let me buy you lunch?" She never let him take her any where or pay for anything, not even coffee.

"Not a chance monk" The elevator closed leaving Miroku on the bottom floor of their work building.

"I needed to be on that elevator, sneaky woman" Miroku smiled and ran to the stairs. He was leaning against the wall of the 5th floor when she arrived on the elevator "Come on Sango, you know I only have eyes for you"

She shook her head "Yeah, in till another woman walks in front of you" she said with a smile.

"What I'm just a gentleman, it would be rude of me not to complement women"

Sango looked at him and put her finger under his chin "You know what would complement me?"

"Me?"

"No" She said in sweet tone before removing her finger and turning him around "For you to get away from me!" She then pushed him into the door of his part of the building.

Miroku turned and looked at the closed double doors "Ah dear Sango you done it to me again"


	2. Hot and Cold

**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted...**

****"Your late" Sesshomaru stated not looking up his work as Sango and Miroku came into his office,

Sango bowed "I am very sorry-

"It was my fault" Miroku said with a big grin,

"Where is Kagome" Sesshomaru looked up,

"Uh, Kagome? Miroku asked,

"Did she not ride with you and miss slayer?"

"Kagome was already gone when I got up" Sango added,

Sesshome picked up the sleek black phone and pressed it to his ear, he then hit the # 1 on his phone and then pressed the speaker button.

Both Miroku listen as the phone rang,

"Hi this is Kagome, if I am not answering it means I'm working, leave me a message and I'll ring you later"

A beep was heard,

"Miss Higurashi if you are not here within 5 minutes you will be fired" He then hung up the phone,

"Miss slayer"

"Hia?"

"When you see her, send her in"

"Hia!"

"You are dismissed miss Slayer"

Sango bowed and hurried out of the room,

"Mister Monk, do flirt on your own time, not on mine"

"But Lord Sesshomaru, my time and your time is the same time"

"Then do not flirt"

"You wound me, I am in my prime you know"

"I am well aware of you age"

Miroku smiled "How bout I narrow it down to one woman?"

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow,

"You know you wont get a woman sitting behind a desk all day" Miroku added,

"Monk trust me when I say I do not need your help"

Miroku smiled and then the door to Sesshomaru's office flew open,

"I'm here!" Kagome yelled,

"Your fired"

"What!" Kagome snapped "You said 5 minutes!"

"You may leave" Sesshomaru stated looking at Miroku,

"Oh I can stay" He added,

"If you are not going to work, then you are fired as well" Sesshomaru added on,

"Well Kagome nice to see you but I have a lot of work to do, bye bye now" Out the door he went, shutting it behind him.

Kagome put her hands on her hips,

"Did I not just fire you?" He asked,

Kagome tapped her fingers against her waist "Oh, are you for real this time?" She asked,

"Thank Kami" She stated and then pulled her hair down from the tight bun it was in, letting her long black hair flow down in flirty waves. She then lifted the sheer white long sleeve top over her head and let it fall, leaving only her nice white tank top under it. She then unzipped her knee-length skirt and let it fall to the floor, leaving only her skin-tight work out shorts on, then her heels went flying off her feet "Ah I feel much better" She said with a smile,

"Well, see ya" She turned, leaving her clothes on the floor and open the door. Kagome walked out head high, but she didn't get very far, she never did, before he stood "Woman get back here"

"Nope, you fired me, remember"

Damn her,

"Miss Higurashi, in my office now"

She looked at him "Are you re hiring me?"

"Now" He snapped,

Kagome sighed and walked back in defeated.

Sesshomaru shut the door and turned to Kagome, he had to stop letting her get away with things, how she had managed to do as much as she did, he didn't know.

"Woman put your clothes back on"

Kagome rolled her eyes and went and picked up her skirt and stepped in it "You know, you don't have to be a jerk all the time"

"You should be at work on time woman"

"I was at work on time!" She snapped as she zipped up her skirt,

"Stop undressing in my office"

She picked up her top and pulled it back over her head, she tucked it into her skirt "Fine, next time I'll undress where everyone can watch"

"There will not be a next time" He stated picking up her shoes and handing them to her,

"Oh, so are you done firing me?"

"I plan on firing you at least 3 more times today girl"

"Well then I plan on stripping 3 more times today"

Sesshomaru held back a smirk, damn she was making this hard. Perhaps he should fire her, she was getting under his skin, and no one did that. Sesshomaru went and sat behind his desk, he could not help but play these game with her, because she played back, she was not afraid of him.

"What?" She asked as he leaned back into his chair,

"Waiting on you miss Higurashi"

Kagome huffed and but on her heels and started to pull her hair up again,

"You are now re hired"

"Do I get a raise for dealing with you"

"Do not push it"

She stuck out her tongue,

"Do you wish to be fired again woman?"

"Do you wish to see me undress in your office again"

She had no idea the things she was putting in his head, and he fought them for a long time as unwanted,

"I do believe you said strip Kagome"

Kagome swallowed, he didn't say her name much, and it sent her heart pumping when he did.

"Aint that the same thing?" She asked stupid,

"I do believe stripping is more like a dance and most of the time the woman ends up naked"

She narrowed her eyes, he was testing her, he knew she would not do it, but today, she was feeling rather, adventures. "You would not dare"

"Let us find out, Miss Higurashi, you are fired"

Her heart picked up, how could he be so calm and cool, damn she was tired of this shit. A small smile graced her red lips and slowly she lifted her hand up to release her hair once more. Kagome closed her eyes and hummed to a beat in her own head, once more she unzipped her skirt and let it slide down, she used her foot to kick it away.

She open here eyes and looked at him, he still looked bored as ever. So Kagome slowly unbutton her top, one button at a time, she did get a raised eyebrow out of it. Heels gone she walked over to his desk, her lower half hidden behind said desk. Slowly Kagome bent down and removed her shorts,

She watched as she jaw set tight, just a little more she thought,

Kagome moved away from the desk and his eyes stayed up at hers thought they were begging to look down. Kagome smiled, she would break him, She now stood in between his open legs,

"Woman"

But she ignored him, she lifted her white tank over her head and threw it against his wall, she may be human but she even had to admit she had a nice body, she was not a super modal, but she was proud of her body, that up and in till now she kept hidden.

His eyes still held hers and Kagome finally felt a blush, surly he would look away or down or someplace other than her eyes. No, she would win this damn it.

Kagome fingers played with the lace of her thong, slowly sliding her finger back and forth against the lace at her hip, she bit her lip, the mood some how changed.

His eyes still held hers but she now stood frozen as she felt a claw run under her lace of the rim of her panties, then suddenly his eyes left hers and her hips became caught in his hands.

"Woman"

"Hai?" She asked in a shaken whisper,

He pulled, but not to hard, it was like he was giving her a chance to back away, but she didn't. He pulled her down into his lap, her now straddling him, his legs still apart. Kagome looked away as she felt her warm wet self brush up against his hardness, had she done that to him?

Kagome closed her eyes tight as she felt his claw move her bra straps away and she had to fight not to cover breast when her removed said garment from her. His large warm but rough hands moved from her waist up to cover her breast and she sucked in air and tried hard not to moan, where they still at it with each other, or had things changed, she was not sure. But this, this was nuts, surly they were no longer playing, right?

Sesshomaru leaned forward and licked her nipple, causing her to jump, then his whole mouth went over her nipple, closing her breast inside. She had to hold onto something, her hands darted out and grabbed his shoulders. She felt him move but didn't know what he was doing. His mouth then took her other breast and covered it, where was his hands? They were no longer on her, but then she felt something warm tap her leg, and she looked down, and she wished she had not.

Sesshomaru had unzipped his pants and removed his rather hard manhood, one hand now back on her hip and one hand holding himself. She felt him tug and her panties, wasn't he moving rather fast?

But she could not think, soon her underwear was gone and he was pushing her up, she now almost stood over him, his tip just grazing her warm secret spot, where they really about to, to, do this?

She looked at him and him her, she was no longer a virgin, his bother had long ago stole that from her and now here she was, mere seconds away from fucking his own brother.

"Kagome"

She closed her eyes, she knew what was about to happen and she could not believe it.

"You are fired for the rest of the day"

"Hia" She whispered, and with all the courage and force she could come up with, she bent her knees and forced herself down, right on to his awaiting hardness, said hardness now buried deep inside her, so much so, that it hurt so good.

He growled and stood, soon Kagome found her ass on his desk and he pushed his pants the rest of the way down while he did that she laid back on his desk and soon she felt him slid in and out of her, slow and slick and first, then harder, she arched her back, she bite her lip, trying to be quite, they where at work after all,

He slammed hard and stilled "Why so quite now woman"

"They will hear"

"What do we care, you no longer work here" He pulled almost all the way out,

"But-

"Do you wish me to stop"

"No!" She said quick,

"Then scream for me" Then with hall his might, his hands gripped the edge of the desk and he slammed into her, and this time there was no holding back, she screamed her moan and he loved it.

With each trust she moaned and arched, and he was hitting the right spot, it hurt so good and she was so turned on, but she wanted more. Kagome sat up and pressed her hand against his chest pushing him away. He watched as she slid off his desk and turned around, she then bent herself over his desk,

"Like this" She said soft and with a little wiggle of her ass,

Kami be damn,

He smacked her ass "As you wish" He said and Kagome closed her eyes and he slammed himself back into her,

"Ah, yes" Her toes curled,

His rough hands settled once more on her waist and he pushed forward all the while pulling her waist against him,

His head fell back as he took in a nice pace,

"Sesshomaru" She moan quite,

His claws raked her skin,

"Yes" He said quite,

He picked up his speed "Tell me, is this how you wish me to take you?"

She didn't really know what he was say but she said yes, she would cum soon, she was fighting to stay with him, she wanted to cum with him.

"Sesshomaru!" She begged behind a tight gritted mouth,

He looked down at her body bouncing against his "I am going to cum in you" He stated,

Kagome lifted up her leg a little and his hand went to her clit covering her whole womanhood and his other hand tangled in her hair and pulled back slightly, her boobs bounced lightly with ever thick hard thrust he gave,

"Sesshomaru, I'm, I'm, cumming!" She cried, His words had been so hot,

He trusted one more good hard time and his head went back with a sick growl as his dick throbbed and his seed rushed into her womb. They both were sweating and panting, that was by far the best cum he had ever had, though he would not tell her that and on top of that, she had been the first female to ever been graced with his seed, he never let his seed flow with in a woman's womb, none where worthy of it.

He looked at her as she laid against his desk, him still in her, he leaned over her, his warm weight pressing down on her, yes, she was by far the best little play mate, and she was his play mate, then and there he decided that she was to be only his play mate, thought he would not let her know that,

He had tried to be cool and clam, but she was just so damn hot that they both melted.

Sesshomaru kissed her back and she moaned,

"Woman, you will be rehired tomorrow, you are to report back in this office at 7am sharp"

"7 am!" She sat up on her elbows "Why"

"So that I may fire my little play mate again" With that, he slapped her ass and pulled out.


End file.
